The present invention relates to a flapping wing flying device and, more particularly, to a flapping wing flying device having wings that pivot about a pivot axis extending perpendicularly to an elongate body of the flying device wherein the entire leading edge of each of the wings is moved vertically relative to the body of the flying device during flight.
For centuries man has attempted to fly. This desire to fly has resulted in numerous winged inventions such as fixed-wing conventional airplanes and aircraft that simulate the flight of birds. In most conventional aircraft, the functions of power and lift are separated. Lift is provided by the rigidly outstretched wings. Changes in the geometry of the wings are limited to the movement of surfaces such as ailerons and flaps. Propellers or jet engines provide the power to move the aircraft forward through the air such that the wings can generate lift. In flapping wing flight similar to the flight of birds, however, the wings must provide both lift and propulsion. Such flapping wing devices are popular because they typically are manually powered and because they may be easily disassembled and transported.
Numerous flapping wing flying devices have been developed. In these flying devices the wings pivot upwardly and downwardly about a pivot point positioned, typically, on the main body of the aircraft. Accordingly, the tips of the wings move relative to the aircraft body through a large arc but the base of the wings remain attached to the main body of the aircraft. This pivot point arrangement may be structurally weak and typically requires complicated controls to ensure correct motion of the wings during flight. Moreover, because the wings pivot at a point where the wings are connected to the main body of the aircraft, the inner part of the wings move through a relatively small arc and therefore undergo relatively little upward and downward motion. The inner part of these flapping wings, therefore, generate a relatively small amount of lift or propulsion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flapping wing device that may be manually operated. There is also a need for a flying device that is structurally sound and that requires relatively simple controls to ensure correct motion of the wings during flight. Moreover, there is a need for a flying device that utilizes the entire airfoil surface during the upward and downward strokes of flapping wing flight.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a flying device that may be manually operated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flying device that is structurally sound.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flying device that requires relatively simple controls to ensure correct motion of the wings during flight.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flying device that utilizes the entire airfoil surface during the upward and downward stokes of flapping wing flight.
The present invention provides a flapping wing flying device including wings that pivot about a pivot axis, as opposed to a pivot point, extending perpendicularly to an elongate body of the aircraft, and wherein the entire leading edge of each of the wings is moved vertically relative to the aircraft frame during flight. In particular, in one embodiment, the flying device comprises an aircraft body for supporting a person and an airfoil including a rigid front crossbar. The remainder of the airfoil comprises a flexible hang glider type airfoil. The aircraft body includes hand and foot controls connected to a pulley system, wherein the pulleys are each connected to portions of the airfoil. The foot controls allow the pilot to control upward and downward movement of the airfoil(s) so as to provide propulsion for the aircraft, and the hand controls allow the pilot to control the angle of attach of the airfoils(s) so as to control the direction of the aircraft. An elastic member within the main body of the flying device facilitates energy storage between control and/or propulsion maneuvers executed by the pilot. A second elastic member is connected between the pulley system and the trailing edge of the airfoil and acts as a dampening mechanism so that movement of the trailing edge of the airfoil lags movement of the leading edge. In this manner the airfoil is moved in a flapping motion so as to provide lift and propulsion for the flying device, while utilizing the entire airfoil surface during flight.
In another embodiment the airfoil of the flying device comprises a paragliding canopy wherein the leading edge of the airfoil is controlled to move vertically relative to the aircraft frame by a plurality of guide ropes. In yet another embodiment the flying device is powered by an engine, or a motor, and actuating springs instead of by manual power. In yet another embodiment the airfoil comprises port and starboard wings wherein the wings are moved separately.